A conventional tool with driving rods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,039 and generally includes a first driving stem and a second driving stem which is pivotably connected to the first driving stem by a pin. The advantage of the tool is that the first and second driving stems can be pivoted relative to each other. Nevertheless, the first driving stem cannot be fixed relative to the second driving stem so that when using the tool, the two driving stems are in unstable status.
The present invention intends to provide a tool with multiple driving rods which can be fixed to each other to increase the efficiency thereof.